Foolish Fate
by PezberryIsMyOTP
Summary: Buttercup hates everything about Townsville. The people The Places The Things. How three stupid boys keep bringing her back. ButtercupxBoomer ButtercupxButch ButtercupxBrick Buttercup and Boomer Buttercup and Butch Buttercup and Brick
1. Returning

Foolish Fate

Chapter One; Returning

I hated this town, everyone knew it.

I saved it, of course.

It was my own town, I knew that. I was born- well more made here. But I was never actually accepted.

My sisters were, especially Blossom, she was considered perfect not too mean, not too sweet.

Bubbles was considered a little too sweet by some, but to most she was pretty much as good as Blossom.

Me?

Well I'm Buttercup, the "strongest" of the powerpuff girls.

People look up to me, which is cool. But it annoys me how the press is always well, annoying me.

I remember one time they hired a rowdyruff boy. It was Butch.

"_Buttercup! Buttercup, answer me!"_

"_What do you want now, Butch? I'm kinda busy!"_

"_Busy with what?"_

"_With trying to get away from you."_

"_That's a little mean, Buttercup."_

"_Good for me, can you go now?"_

"_No! I need to know why you save the town? Is the rumor about you hating the town true? Buttercup do you have feelings for anyone? Better yet are you in a relationship?"_

"_Damn it, Butch SHUT UP!"_

"_Buttercup! Answer me, right now!"_

"…"

"_Buttercup?" _

Luckily I escaped before he started flying.

I hated Butch, he was one of the boys who knew how to press my buttons…

Then again so did all of his brothers.

Funny how, they were dating my sisters.

Brick was with Blossom.

Bubbles with Boomer.

I hated how they both flirted with me.

I was with Butch for a little while; it was annoying how he stalked me because of it.

I remember the break up quite well it started off with me pushing him off of me when he tried to kiss me.

"_What's wrong babe?"_

_I sighed and looked him in the eye._

"_Butch you know me very well, you know I'm straight forward, right?"_

"_Of course, babe."_

"_Well here's the thing… I wanna break up."_

_He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye._

"_Why, Buttercup I love you!"_

"_If you loved me, you would let me go…"_

"_But Buttercup, I need you."_

"_Butch, stop it! We're through, ok? I can't handle you anymore!"_

"_What do you mean, you can't handle me?"_

"_What do you THINK I mean? You always flirt with girls, boys, old people, everyone!"_

"_I can change, babe!" His grip got tighter._

"_Butch, let go, it won't work just stop it!" I pushed him off and flew into the air._

"_Butch, it's over. Deal with it, I'm out." _

Harsh?

Who cares?

But back to main part.

I hated this town, and here I was coming back for all the wrong reasons.

I was here to get back together with Butch.

Stupid right?

It's not like I love him anymore.

It's just not exciting without always having to warn people to stay away from him. Hah, like with girls I would say;

"Bitch, stay away from Butch, or I will beat the shit outta you, understood?"

They would always say;

"Y-Yes…"

With boys tch, they were easy, just threaten to kick them in the nuts.

Old people, I would walk them in the middle of the street and tell them I would leave them right there if they didn't back off.

I was a bad bitch, who gave a damn?

But still, me, Butch, yeah.

The sad thing was I was also here for anyone I could get my hands on, ANYONE… It was to make Butch see all the pain he put me through.

Hey, I didn't care, he just had to pay!

Jeez! The nerve of these people in this shitty town.

I was trying to cross the street. When some bitch tells me to look both ways. I'm 17 I KNOW how to cross the damn street. So right as I'm yelling at her to shut the fuck up, a bus hits me.

Everything is going black…

Shit.

**A/N I don't think I captured Buttercup all that well. She's bad, mean and tough. All I know about her, she's so awesome though! 3 3 3**

**Well before you press the little 'x' button at the top.**

**Review please! Review cause I love all of you…**

**Bye, from the new owner…**

**STOP!**

**Um, sorry…**

**This is a newly owned fanfiction account.. Therefore, all the previous stories are deleted. SORRY! A Q&A may be started, actually it will be… Bye, from Kylie AKA Kyz. **


	2. Visitors

Foolish Fate

Chapter Two: Visitors

I wake up with this aching feeling in my head.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

"For a former powerpuff girl, you sure are a potty mouth."

I turn around to see a smirking Boomer. His bangs in his eyes he flips his hair in that way.

The way that he thinks is sexy but no one else does.

"Boomer, that little hair flip isn't sexy, and no one thinks it is."

"It is to Bubbles."

Fuck, forgot all about my sister.

Changing the subject.

"Whatever, where am I anyway?"

"Hospital, next time look both ways."

"Shut up." I try to sit up but a pain shoots through my body forcing me to fly back down.

"Damn it…" I moan.

The next thing I know there are arms wrapped around me and voice leaking with slyness whispering in my ear.

"Careful, Buttercup you're still a little weak from the impact."

I push him off of me and glare.

"You're dating my sister, back the fuck off."

"Fine, Fine. Just TRYING to be helpful."

"Trying and Failing."

"Like I said before, your still a little weak from the impact, I could do whatever I want with you."

"I no longer feel safe with just you and me in room sooo, NURSE GET THIS MANIAC OUTTA HERE!"

Suddenly Bubbles flies in.

"Buttercup? I didn't know you were here, and what's Boomer doing to you?"

"He's er- being Boomer… I don't like that."

She suddenly pouts and throws her hands to her hips.

"Buttercup, don't be like that."

"Yeah, what did I do to agitate you?"

I shoot him a death glare he knows what he did.

"Well, everyone does something to annoy me, for you let's see… Just you existing pisses me off. So LEAVE!"

Again Bubbles pouted but this time makes a strange noise along with it.

"Buttercup, I told you, be NICE."

I turn to face her.

"I can just leave then."

Her face goes from pouting to shock with a mere sentence.

"Buttercup you wouldn't! I would get fired!"

"Then make him leave!"

She looks at Boomer and shoots him one of her prized puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

"Only if she says please." He says smirking at me.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"DAMN IT NO!"

Bubbles sighs again.

"I'll leave when I come back, you two better get along."

She walks out of the room and I glare at him again.

"Leave."

"I'll leave if you close your eyes and keep them closed for one minute."

"Fine."

He smirks as I close my eyes. Even though I can't see I can tell he's smirking.

I can tell that he's looming over me, I can tell that he's leaning in.

He kisses me.

I squirm under him and try to scream but his lips forced against mine keep me quiet.

After about fifteen seconds he moves away and I open my eyes.

Before I realize what I'm doing I brush my hand over my lips and sigh in happiness.

When I realize what I just did, I slap myself. It hurts of course. But it doesn't hurt as much as I realize something.

I just kissed my sister's boyfriend.

What makes it worse is, that I loved every second of it.


	3. The Truth Will Set You Free

_Foolish Fate_

_Chapter Three: The Truth Will Set You Free_

I turned around to see that Boomer was gone.

"Tch, moron! I didn't keep my eyes shut."

"Who's the moron this time?"

Butch.

"Butch?"

"Buttercup."

"Butch."

"Buuuttercup."

"Ok, stop it. You're annoying, get out."

"Naaah. So what are you doing back?"

"Just looking around for people to beat up."

"Glad to see you haven't changed a bit."

"I would say the same but then I wouldn't be telling the truth."

He merely laughs my insult off and grins at me again.

"So Boomer was bugging you, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well he um-"

"He told you he was here?"

"Yep!"

"Whatever… SO, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Just checking on you. I can't believe you got hit by a truck! Why didn't you just fly out of the way?"

"If I saw it, I would've you idiot."

He scratched the back of his head and chuckles.

"Oh yeah, you didn't see it."

I merely rolled my eyes at his stupidity he was still the same, and as much as I hated to admit it, it was a relief.

"So, I can't believe you haven't left this rotten ass town yet."

"I can't believe you came back just to beat people up."

"Well to beat _you_ up in particular."

He smiles.

"Glad to see I'm still important to you!"

"What?"

I looked down and sigh as I feel my face heat up when I looked up again he was blushing too.

"Nothing! So um, wanna go get some… I dunno lunch?"

"I would if I could move."

"No problem!" He wraps his hands around me and picks me up. He grins again as he flies out the window and on to the roof.

"Weirdo, put me down."

"Ok, I'll just drop you!"

My eyes widen as he lets go and I fall off the roof.

"Buttercup!"

Shit, I'm gonna die.

I close my eyes as I fall down.

Wait, the fuck?

I'm Buttercup! I don't give up!

I'm the strongest powerpuff girl.

I smirk as I steady myself.

I aim my hands right at the ground and shoot a green laser out of them.

With enough strength I float in the air.

"Butch, you're gonna pay!"

I slowly lower myself down and I glare up at him.

"Bye bye!"

I shoot a laser up at him, which causes him to scream. He falls back onto the roof and I walk away.

The guy got what he deserved.

"Ah, Buttercup, haven't changed a bit?"

"Exactly what Butch said."

"Figures; he always did copy me."

"So you're a role model, good for you."

"I don't understand why you hang out with him after what he said."

"What'd he say?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Why am I even talking to you? You're just a weak liar!"

I can see his hands glow red as he takes a step closer to me.

"I've grown Buttercup, it's time for you to grow up to."

I turned on him.

"I have to grow up? Oh really? Then tell me EXACTLY what Butch said!"

"HE NEVER EVEN FUCKING LIKED YOU! HE ONLY DATED YOU BECAUSE WE DARED HIM TO!"

I take a step back, I can feel my eyes watering.

"What?"

His eyes widen.  
>"Buttercup, I mean…"<p>

"No, I know exactly what you mean, I was wrong about you, and Butch, and Boomer. You're all still the same players you were before, you're all still the same jackasses."

"Buttercup…"

"Save it. I just need to tell Blossom and Bubbles I'm leaving the town again, and this time never coming back."

The first tear rolls down my cheek, another goes down with it.

"Buttercup, please stay…"

Seven tears. Eight.

"To think when I was younger I actually looked up to you."

"You what?" I flew up in the air.

"You're all the same, but you, Brick… Out of all your brothers I trusted you the most."

His eyes get even wider.

Ten tears, eleven.

"I'm done with this town, and I'm done with you… Stay out of my life, Brick."

"Buttercup…" He walks towards me and tries to hug me but I shoot a laser at him.

I begin coughing.

I can't stop.

My eye sight is blurring.

I fall to the ground and I keep coughing, but now I'm coughing blood.

The last thing I hear is Brick yelling.

And someone saying;

'I'm afraid she won't make it.'

Damn it.


	4. Brick vs Buttercup, it was gonna happen

Foolish Fate

Chapter Four: The Way It Should Be

I barely opened my eyes.

Barely.

But I could still tell who's house I was in.

Butch's.

Good old, Butch.

Lying, cheating, flirty, Butch.

That bastard!

It slowly came back to me, the fight with Brick, the truth, the kiss with Boomer, the talk with Butch. Everything.

Everything I didn't want to know.

I heard his voice, full of worry, and I heard it again, but differently. Anger was spewing from it.

I opened my eyes fully to see Butch throw a punch at Brick. Brick easily dodged it, but he wouldn't dodge this. Oh no, not this. I struggled to stand up as I watched punch after punch, and dodge after dodge.

He wouldn't know what was coming. No not once I got to him.

Brick threw a punch this time, Butch got hit in the nose, he staggered backward lifted his head and charged.

Now.

The moment Brick dodged him I swooped in, kicking him in the stomach, as hard as I could.

I successfully got out an 'oof' from him.

I stood proudly over Brick and glared.

"Hello, Brick." I said smiling.

He looked up at me, with a glare I hadn't seen in years, not since we were five.

It was full of disgust.

"Buttercup," He started, stretching out my name.

"So to finally be able to hit me, you had to do it by surprise?"

"Shut up! You know I can beat you up, anytime, anyday!"

"Oh really? Why don't we see for ourselves?"

He lifted himself up and ran out the door, I followed slowly behind.

I could take him, easily. But in my current condition, I didn't know.

A fireball sped past my face.

"Pay attention, Bitch."

I glared and flew at him knocking him into the air.

He grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground, but not before I grabbed his and brought him with me.

He landed on top of me.

Blushing.

I smiled at him, he smiled back.

I closed my eyes and leaned in.

His blush became even darker and I whispered.

"Got you"

I threw him into the air and punched him down, throwing him through a tree I smirked to myself, he didn't stand a chance!

I looked down at him, ready to finish him off, when he looked at me.

And I saw a look I haven't seen ever in his eyes.

It wasn't a look a fear.

But merely a look a weariness. As if he was tired of the war.

He closed and eyes and muttered that he gave up. I floated down to him and smiled.

"You ok?"

_**Jeez, it sucked didn't it? Sorry! I was just trying to make Buttercup and Brick have a moment, haven't uploaded in a while, forgive me? I am continuing to no worries.. hmm, should the next chapter include Bubbles?**_


	5. The Return of the Trio

Foolish Fate

The Return of the Trio

I extended my hand and he grabbed it.

And pulled me down.

I smirked at him and playfully punched him. Maybe a little too hard, he flinched.

I giggled, and smirked again.

"Buttercup?"

"Bubbles?"

"Brick?"

"Blossom?"  
>My two sisters stood a few feet in the air.<p>

"How long have you been there?"  
>"We just came, Bubbles told me you were back, wanted to say hi, but apparently, you're a little busy…"<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>"Well you ARE all over MY boyfriend." Blossom muttered pointedly.<p>

"Huh?" I looked down, I was right on top of him, both of us blushing. I quickly rolled off of him and sat up to stare at Blossom.

"We're not like that; I'm not looking for relationship."

"Could've fooled me." Brick whispered, just like Blossom.

Jeez, they were almost brother and sister.

Wait, that would be gross..

Blossom put her hands on her hips as she floated down and faced me.

"I was going to invite you to stay with us, seeing as how you don't have a house. But I guess I can forget that offer."  
>"What?"<p>

"Hey, not my fault you flirt with my boyfriend."  
>"Blossom, that is SO not fair, Bubbles!"<p>

"Y-yes?"  
>"It's your house too! You can invite me right?"<p>

"W-well, I, kinda.. well..

"Oh I get it, both of you hate me?"

Bubbles looked down.

"Boomer said you kissed him…"

"What? He kissed me!"

"I-I, just don't want you two n-near each other."

I flew up into the air, I couldn't believe them!

"Fine, you know what? I thought you were my sisters, but, I guess you're not. I officially hate you both."

"Buttercup!" I heard Bubbles yell as I flew away. I also heard Blossom say she didn't care about me anyway.

Well fuck her.

As I flew through the sky I ran into Butch.

"Buttercup?"

"Butch, you lying bastard!"

"What? What did I-"

I guess he remembered what Brick told me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Well you're crying…"

"Because, I-… found out my dog died."

"You don't have a dog."

"I did, in my old town, and I… gotta go!" I flew away, as I looked back at Butch, I noticed he was flying after me.

"What do you want?" I stopped, turning around.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"Buttercup I'm sorry, about the flirting, about the lies, about the bet, I'm sorry… Just please, please don't hate me. Please."

I pushed him away and smirked.

"You're getting soft on me."

He smirked back.

"You're the one crying.  
>"FUCK YOU!"<p>

I laughed. For the first time that day.

I would chuckle. I would giggle. But I rarely laughed.

I hugged him again.

"Thank you, for helping me."

I flew back.

"Now before I get soft on myself, I'm leaving, I need a house as it is."

I flew away, smiling.

Thank you Butch, I finally found out your weakness.

Me.

…

Then again he is my weakness.


End file.
